Conventional molding machines, which mold a pair of upper and lower flaskless molds using a match plate, have been disclosed in publications such as International Publication WO 02/43901 (FIG. 3). In the molding machine of this publication, a lower flask is configured to move back and forth. The flask is transported from the machine to set a core by a core-setter, which is located above the flask.